


Hookahi Kapakahi (one-sided)

by orphan_account



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Coda, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Longing, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve's thoughts and feelings during his conversation with Danny about Grace Tilwell in 7x10.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if the title is the correct translation, but I did a lot of research trying to find the proper one. If it's wrong, please feel free to correct me! Thank you all.

“What’s the matter with you?” Steve asks, knowing there’s something more going on in Danny’s mind than he’s letting on. “You still thinking about your sister?” 

Danny sighs, turning slightly in his seat and looking over at Steve. “Do you remember me telling you about Grace Tilwell?” 

Steve stops for a minute, his mind immediately remembering the story Danny had told him a few years ago, the day of the bomb threat. How could he forget? That was one of the worst days of his life. He remembers being so scared, so terrified that something would go wrong and he’d lose Danny, and with that, he stood by Danny’s side the whole time, even when Danny begged him to leave- he never even thought about walking away. Losing Danny would’ve killed him anyway. “Your partner from Jersey who got murdered? Yeah, what about her?” Steve asked, wondering what that’s got to do with anything, where this conversation was going.

“About a year into my marriage with Rachel, we started having some problems. Work was heavy, bills were piling up, loans. All kinds of stuff.” Danny starts, and Steve nods along. “Grace was the only person that, uh, that _I was talking to at the time_ . Only person _I confided in._ Only person _I laughed with, did everything with. Everyday I was with her,_ right? One day, I come to work, and _I notice I’m looking at her a little differently._ Know what I mean?”

Steve’s mind regrettably supplies him with a million memories of he and Danny doing those exact same things, all of the times he’d opened up to Danny, shared parts of himself he’d never considered giving anyone else. Trusted Danny enough to talk about things he wouldn’t with anyone else, not even Catherine, and Danny was willing to drop everything just to be there for him. _You got a second for me? For you, I got a whole minute._ Danny was the only person who has ever just been there for Steve, whenever he needed it, without a second thought. Always able to make Steve laugh, to put a smile on his face, even when he thought it wasn’t possible anymore. He showed up at the darkest part in Steve’s life, right after Freddie died, after his dad died, and ever since then he’s been the only thing emitting light into it. He filled all of the emptiness, all of the loneliness. He’s the only person who has ever been able to break through all of Steve’s walls, the only person who ever made Steve feel loved, he proved over and over again he’d do anything for him, and that he wasn’t going to up and walk away from him. He’s the one person who has never given up on him, who has always believed in him even when no one else did. He’s the only person who’s never let Steve down, never hurt him, never ever lied to him. He deserves every last bit of Steve’s trust, all of his love. And he’s got it- he loves and trusts Danny more than he’s ever loved anyone, so much that sometimes it scares him. But he knows Danny won’t ever hurt him. He knows that as a fact of life. He’s the one person Steve could spend all day at work with, and then when work ended, he’d want to spend more time with. And Danny was the same way, too. Always showing up at Steve’s house unexpected, not even bothering to knock on the door. They did everything together; from watching a game, grabbing a beer, getting dinner, to Steve showing Danny all of his favorite places, the ones that are most special to him, the ones his dad used to take him to, the ones that no one else knows about. They did everything together ever since they first became partners. As long as Steve can remember, he’s always looked at Danny with nothing but fond affection, the genuine smiles only he could seem to earn, stolen glances when he thought no one else was looking, or when they’d just look at each other for a little bit too long…

And just like that, all of the feelings he thought he’d so carefully pushed away came flooding back, rushing over him in a wave of longing so intense he physically ached with it.

He knows what Danny means, more than anything he understands what it’s like to want someone and not be able to have them, to have feelings for someone you’re not supposed to.

He pressed his lips together, afraid that if he answered he’d give too much away, almost not even trusting himself to answer at all.

  
“I do.” He says, ignoring the pang in his chest that reminds him just how much.

**Author's Note:**

> I found it interesting how Steve pressed his lips together before replying, "I do." Pressing lips together is a sign of guilt or withholding of information. It's a subconscious way of keeping yourself from saying too much. I really wanted to play into that, but this is my first time writing a fanfiction and I wasn't sure of how to convey it since it is a subconscious action. Also, I LOVE writing about the dynamics of their relationship and the feelings that they have for each other, and I thought this was the perfect way to write that way. I'm not entirely happy with it, but it's a start. Comments, feedback, and constructive criticism are all welcome with open arms. Thank you all for reading and I hope you liked it.


End file.
